Something Different, Something Unique
by EmAndAlsxox
Summary: Maddy Andreas. Blaze Rosatti. Two girls at Beacon Hills High School. Two girls with abilities. Two girls facing the biggest trouble and problems in their lives. (Summary may be really sucky, but overall, the first chapter should be better.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The two walked into the building side-by-side, much similar as to when the school year started. Blaze wore her signature smirk as her eyes darted around the entrance of the school. Her friend walking alongside her.

"There's a lot of new meat here." Blaze muttered arriving at Maddy's locker. She nodded at her head at the two boys- twins, who were engaged in what looked like to be a deep conversation across from the girls.

"I agree, I just have this feeling in my gut right now." Maddy glanced throughout the halls, trying to calm her nerves. Something wasn't right, the hairs on her arms stood up straight and she knew that something was wrong. "Something isn't right." The bell rang loudly, disrupting any thoughts that the two girls had.

"Something sure as hell isn't right.." Blaze muttered at the obnoxious ring of the bell, gathering her things and following the crowd down the hallway. Both girls headed to their classes which was History with Mr. Yukimura. Maddy sat by the window and Blaze sat towards the back. The room was quiet, except for the booming voice of Mr. Yukimura and the slight anxious tapping of a pen. Blaze's attention dragged over to the clock, each second slowing down even slower and slower. Maddy's eyes flickering shut, her body fighting the urge to close her eyes and sleep. All the while Maddy was dozing off, Blaze's attention focused on the two boys in the front, on who was spazzing out a tiny bit, and the other who was trying his hardest to calm him down. Maddy's head finally relaxed against her hand, her eyes closing and welcoming sleep.

_The vet office zoned in, Maddy's dream-self confused as to why she was there. Hearing yelling from inside the building, her curiosity proved to overcome her common sense. Walking into the office, she peeked through a doorway, the familiar shape of the two lacrosse players catching her attention. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski standing face to face, a katana in the latter's hand. With a grunt, Stiles shoved the katana through Scott's stomach. A scream escaped her mouth and a shaky hand covered it. 'Scott'll be fine, I hope.' her inner voice screaming at her to leave, except something Stiles said caught her attention._

_"Don't trust a fox because they're tricksters. They'll fool you." Maddy saw a slight glimmer of something inside Stiles. Shaking her head, she pushed it off as her imagination."They'll fool everyone." The Vet, Dr. Deaton, came out of nowhere and injected Stiles with something, making him collapse on the floor._

_"Not everyone."_

With a jolt, Maddy shot up, a few people looking her way, and Blaze with a knowing look on her face. 'After class.' She mouthed over to her friend, knowing the intervention that was bound to come. The dismissal bell rang at that instance and Blaze rushed over to her friend. She noticed the look of panic and fear on Maddy's face. "What happened?" she asks, grabbing her friends arm.

"Later, I don't want to talk about it." Maddy yanked her arm out of Blaze's grip and walked past the two lacrosse players who were in the front. She headed to her locker once again, Blaze on her tail.

"Maddy, tell me." She stared down at her friend.

"I had a dream okay? A really fucking freaky dream." Maddy finally admitted. "It's been like this for a while." Her voice turning soft and her facial expressions turning tired. Running a hand through her hair, she groaned, placing her forehead on the cold metal of the lockers.

"Come over tonight, I'm sure your aunt will allow it. She loves my parents like they were siblings." Blaze requested. "You can tell me then." Maddy nodded, taking her phone out and sliding her thumb across the screen. Clicking the message, she opened a text to her aunt. Staying over Blaze's tonight. See you tomorrow. She sent the text quickly, tucking her phone back into her bag. She felt the tell-tale vibration of a text, she pursed her lips thinking.

"Blaze, you ever wish that pizza grew on trees?" She asked completely random and out of the blue. Blaze arched an eyebrow, bursting into a fit of laughter. A few minutes passed and in all seriousness, she stared directly at Maddy before replying.

"Yes." Shaking her head, Maddy headed down the hallway, groaning at the amount of freshmen standing around like idiots. She pushed through them, Blaze on her heels, elbowing and hitting to get through the crowd. Looking back at Blaze to see some freshman guys, trying their hardest to get her number, she laughed and continued to walk straight. She hit a hard chest before falling back on her butt, wincing at the impact. Looking up, her eyes widened seeing Scott McCall standing in front of her, his own eyes wide in apology.

I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!." He apologized profusely, Maddy shook her head seeing that Scott had held a hand out for her.

"Honestly, it's my fault." She gripped his hand, and he pulled her up, her black tights covered in dust. Blaze escaped the thirsty little freshmen gorillas and walked over to Maddy, her eyebrows raised in questioning. Scott held out her bag and nodded over at Blaze.

"Again, I'm sorry." He rushed out of the way and to the locker room. Blaze and Maddy both just noticing him dressed in his lacrosse gear.

"What was that about?" Blaze questioned, dusting a bit more of the dust off of Maddy.  
>"He was in a rush, and I didn't see him, causing us to collide and my falling." Maddy mumbled embarrassed, her cheeks tinting pink.<p>

"Oh. To skip and go get some food, or last through another five hours before leaving?" Blaze asked, her phone in her hand.

"Let's leave, that way I can de-stress, and maybe possibly get some sleep for once." She headed to the doors, opening them for the two of them.

"Let's go." Blaze gripped Maddy's hand and left, Maddy's figure in the eyes of a certain brown-eyed lacrosse player.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all! Allie and Emily here, we're co-owning this Fanfiction account. That's probably why the pen name is 'EmAndAlsxox'. Well, this is our first story written together. Emily has written a few of her own on this site, but no self promoting. <span>Something Different,Something Unique<span> is a fanfiction revolving around Scott and his pack, as well as two new Original Characters, Maddy and Blaze. This story takes place in season 3B, after Episode #20 'Echo House'.**

**Both Maddy and Blaze are supernatural, what they are won't be released until further in the story. SDSU is one of our own original works, only that Jeff Davis owns his own characters, Beacon Hills, and the television show "Teen Wolf". Thank you guys for reading!**

**p.s**

**I like to eat Emily's ass. -Allie**

**Allie, shut up, our readers won't read anymore. -Emily**

**Anyways! We hope you enjoy Something Different, Something Unique!**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The long school day dragged on finally coming to an end that night, at Blaze's house. "So.." Blaze says, throwing her bag on the couch. "You know..that dream. What happened?" Her eyes advert to Maddy's, cautiously awaiting an answer. Maddy sighed.

"Come on, lets go to your room. Your parents are here." The two of them headed down the hallway to the master bedroom, given to Blaze as she was the only child, she got the biggest room. Plopping herself on the bed, Maddy threw her body back and groaned, her head hitting the pillow. "It was so creepy! I was at the vets and then there was Stiles and Scott, y'know the two lacrosse players, the one who lives on the bench and the other one who beat Jackson for the captain spot?" She asked Blaze, just so she knew who she was talking about.

"Yes, continue." Blaze gestured with a roll of her hand.

"Well, my dream was, Stiles, had this, evil aura, it was just creepy and scary. He had a sword, it looked like a samurai sword. I-"

"Do you mean a katana?" Blaze cut her off.

"Yeah, that. But, anyways, Stiles was talking about how a Fox can't be fooled by anyone and then stabbed Scott through the stomach with the katana thing. You know the doctor, the same intern supervisor you have, Dr. Deaton?" Seeing Blaze nod her head, Maddy continued. "He stuck a needle in his neck and said, 'not everyone'. Then I woke up." Blaze's eyes furrowed in thoughts, her own brain matching the over thinking that Maddy had done during the day after deciding to stay instead of skip like they planned to.

"I don't know. I mean, Deaton wouldn't have any involvement with Scott besides work. Around the office, they're always talking in secret more than they both work." She complained. "On a happier note, I heard that a certain popular red head was having a party and it was open to everyone, want to go?" Blaze raised a perfect sculpted eyebrow in question. Maddy's lips pursed in concentration.

"Do you have an outfit I can borrow? A Lydia Martin party is an all-out party." Laughs from both girls rang out through the room.

"I'm sure we can find something for you." A cheeky smile formed on Blaze's lips, a plan to make Maddy come out of her shell already brewing. Maddy shot her a confused look and complied with her gesture to the closet. "Time to make you hot as hell." Blaze smirked, rummaging through the various clothing items in her closet. She laughed lightly noticing the look of wary on Maddy's face. " You don't trust my clothes, hm?" clothes were being thrown across the room as Blaze worked to put together two hot outfits.

"It's not that I don't trust your clothes, you can be a little bit.. er.." Maddy shook her head, letting out a shaky laugh. Blaze rolled her eyes, pulling out a red dress and a black one. Holding the black one out, Blaze raised an eyebrow in question waiting for Maddy to take it.

"Here you go." She shut her closet light and hurried to get ready. "Lydia's house is a few houses from mine so, there's not much to worry about, we'll walk." Blaze turned her body away from Maddy, slipping into her red dress while Maddy put on her black one. Her signature smirk appears on her lips as she turned back around towards her friend. "I told ya. You look hot." she complimented, handing Maddy her black heels. Maddy's cheeks flushed pink as she accepted the shoes, slipping them on as well. Blaze led Maddy to her front door, shouting a farewell to her parents as she handed Maddy a silver clutch, both their phones in it. Each girl walked down the front steps carefully as to not fall face first and break their faces.

"So, is 'carefree' Maddy coming out tonight?" Blaze asked her best friend, looking over at her as they walked the distance to where a swarm if cars were parked in front of Lydia's house. Maddy playfully glared at Blaze, shaking her head.

"I'm always carefree, aren't I?" Blaze laughed, earning a few stares from passing bystanders. "I'll take that as a no?" Maddy questioned, raising an brow.

"Definite no." Blaze chuckles as the two girls enter the party. Groups of sweaty intoxicated bodies grinded against each other to the beat of the music. "Typical Lydia Martin party." Blaze muttered under her breath, as she looked back to make sure Maddy wouldn't get lost in the swarm. "How about a drink?" she asked, leading her friend towards the kitchen.

"I don't know about that Blaze.." Maddy sighed, her eyes darted around the room, looking at the already intoxicated teens. As a cautious teen, Maddy always denied any affiliation with alcohol and drugs. Her parents always made her shy away from anything bad. Even after the accident, Maddy still never touched it.

"Please?! Just let loose, one night." Blaze pleaded, a single finger up for 'one night'.

"I don't know. I'll just be in charge of taking you home, you can drink for the both of us." Maddy stated, an eyeroll showing her annoyance.

"I'll do that, and maybe that stick up your ass will finally come loose." Blaze spun on her heels, and walked away leaving Maddy alone. Maddy shook her head and left her alone, Blaze angered was a force to be reckoned with. Glancing around the room, Maddy saw Blaze with a red cup of an unknown alcohol and already getting her flirt on with a lacrosse player. Maddy sighed and took a red cup gently.

"_Well, here goes." _Maddy thought taking a tiny sip from the red cup, her nose scrunching at the inconspicuous liquid. Finally getting used to the drink, Maddy took another cup and took a huge sip. Her head buzzing slightly, the cup reaching her lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter two!<strong>

**Hey, everyone! We're done with this chapter. cx**

**Anyways, we'd like to thank ' .961' for favoriting the story! It means a lot to have a favorite 12 hours after posting. Also, we have 17 views. Holy shit man, 17 views on the story, one chapter, well, now two. **

**MADDY DRANK ALCOHOL. *GASP***

**Anyways, the party outfits are on Allie and my polyvore! **

I poke Allie's boobs 24/7. -Emily

I suck Emily's dick. -Allie

(Be prepared for our idiocy every chapter, it shows we love you.)

p.s Handie.

p.p.s. Pen-is


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

With Maddy now thoroughly intoxicated, Blaze returned, equally as drunk. The two girls were giggling messes and a jumble on the couches.

"I like being drunk, everything is so amazing." Maddy laughed while lying on Blaze's lap, the owner laughing, just that she was a little bit more controlled in her actions. Maddy on the other hand, was a mess, her hair was a mess, now tied off her face, and her feet were naked, the heels somewhere lost in the house. "I'm thirsty," She mumbled, sitting up. "I'm getting another drink." She chirped, standing up. Blaze nodded, turning to the lacrosse player she had 'gotten to know' pretty well. Maddy walked carefully, her balance disoriented and her eyesight hazy. She bumped into someone, their drink spilling down the front of her dress. Maddy jumped back with a gasp and looked up to see, once again, Scott McCall's horrified expression as he stood there, his hand dripping with the remains of his drink.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized, spazzing a little bit and looking for any napkins to help her.

"Uhm. It's cold.." Maddy mumbled, patting her dress and ignoring Scott's frantic behavior.

"I'm so sorry, c'mere, I'm sure Lydia will have some clothes you can wear." Scott grabbed Maddy's hand and led her up to Lydia's bedroom, the loud music now dulled to small thumps and vibrations. Maddy tilted her head and her eyes scanned over Scott.

"You're cute." Maddy's drunk mind blurted out. Sober Maddy screaming at herself. Scott's cheeks tinted pink and he handed her a dress he had just picked out. The light blue material feeling soft in her hand. "Scott." She mumbled, catching his attention. He looked over at her. "I'm pathetic." Maddy's voice cracked and her eyes watered. She sat at the end of Lydia's bed, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Scott surprisingly sat beside the drunk girl and wrapped an arm around her.

"Why are you pathetic?" His tone of voice curious.

"It's my first time getting drunk, I'm pathetic." She sniffled.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're an amazing drunk." His smile was bright, but Maddy felt something underneath. She felt warm and fuzzy, but y'know when you see your celebrity crush post something on Instagram? You're all like 'oh my god, he's so cute." The whole, heart rush, heating face? She felt everything, she felt his heart beat against her shoulder, in her fingers, everywhere. She felt his desire. Scott smelled the aroma that Maddy admitted. Lust, it was the lust. The two stared at each other, capturing every line every little detail of their faces. Maddy's breath hitched slightly, her cheeks flushing a bright pink. She leans her head in, gently and cautiously pressing her lips to his. The sensation of her moving lips took Scott by surprise, unaware and unmoving due to shock. Maddy pulls away in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I.. she rambled, standing up from the bed. Scott rushed to stand up beside her. "No, no." he assured, as she attempts to exit the room. Scott grasped her arm in a gentle manner, keeping her stance.

"Scott, you don't have too.." she sighs, being silenced by Scott's lips connected to hers once more. She kisses back, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. He grabbed her waist, moving her back towards the bed. Maddy lets out a low gasp as Scott deepened the kiss.

"Hey- woah am I cock-blocking?" the two teens were interrupted by a familiar voice, ringing, causing both Scott and Maddy to instantly pull away.

"No we were just.." Maddy panics.

"About to fuck? mhm." Blaze drunkenly laughs, stalking out of the room. Scott lets out a shaky laugh, sitting back down on Lydia's bed.

"I'm sorry about that.." Maddy apologizes, only to be interrupted once again. The clicking of the red head's heels halt to a stop in front of the door.

"Since when did the party move into my bedroom?" The host of the party stood in front of the guilty two.

"Erm, well, I-"

"She-" Both Scott and Maddy tried to explain themselves, only to be cut off by Lydia.

"And why the hell does she have my dress?" Lydia asked cross. Maddy's drunken mind now completely sober, her buzz going away suddenly.

"Oh god." Maddy held a hand to her mouth. "I got to puke." She grabbed the waste basket by Lydia's bed and released the contents of her stomach. Looking up a little at Lydia's disgusted face and Scott's concerned, she shrugged shyly. "Sorry?" Lydia looked over at Scott and pointed in the general direction of Maddy.

"Take care of her." With that, she left the two behind in her room with each other and Maddy's puke bucket. Scott looked over at Maddy and smiled slightly. '_I'm so embarrassed.' _Scott bent down to help her, his arms around her waist.

"Erm, Maddy, can we not mention the kiss? I kind of, don't want Allison to know."

'_Of course, Allison.' _Instead, Maddy just nodded her head. "Thanks a ton." He smiled at her, his eyes still sending the same signals as they did earlier, Maddy's stomach feeling his desire. '_Of course he still loves her, except, she wants to be done with him.' _Maddy's brain in overdrive as Scott helped her back to Blaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, two chapters in one day, aren't you proud of us? <strong>

**So, SCADDY KISS. It's so amazing, we (meaning Emily since Maddy is her character) got feels all the while writing it. Anyways, thanks for reading ****Something Different, Something Unique****! GUESS WHAT. GUESS WHAT.**

**We got an new follower. We died seeing the notification, we just posted the story last night and we got 23 views on SDSU. TWENTY THREE. THAT'S ALL YOU GUYS. TWENTY-FUCKING-THREE. WE LOVE YOU ALL SO DAMN MUCH. YOU'RE ALL BAE. **

_I think I might make a tumblr for SDSU, what do you all think? Should I? Anyways, if you saw all our random ass notes on here (Google Drive) you may think we're psychos. -Emily._

_I don't think Allie has anything to say. xD-Emily._

_I do not. -Allie_

_WELL THANKS FOR READING. LOVE YOU ALL._


End file.
